A Short Trip to New York
by steamfan
Summary: A short from the Dawn Winchester verse. Dawn and John take a trip and run into their typical luck. Cross with Law and Order SVU


Series: Dawn Winchester

Summary: John and Dawn take a short trip to New York and run into a little trouble.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural, or Law and Order: SVU

Warnings: child abduction mentioned, but not shown, a small amount of violence

A/N: This is the scene that plagued me until I wrote Dawn Winchester to explain how they got there in the first place

The motel was one of the nicer ones that John Winchester had stayed in over the years. It actually had a floor that you wouldn't be too scared to sleep on. It still wasn't the best, because John saw no reason to waste the money just because it came from the Watcher's Council and Buffy wasn't with him. If she had been, he'd probably have gone to a much nicer place just so they could get a suite and put Dawn in one room and keep the second to themselves. But she wasn't with him, Dawn was; and that was the start of the trouble.

John opened the door to the motel room and panic gripped his guts. Two very official people stood outside the door; a tall man, ex-military if John was right with his guess, and a woman with short dark hair. They weren't here for Dawn, he tried to calm himself. She hasn't been in any trouble and we've only been here a few days. "Come on in." he invited. It wasn't that much of a risk, it was still daylight out and they were standing in the full sun. As they came in John racked his brains for a reason for anyone to come to his door. Oh god, he thought, it had to be the manager of the motel. He'd seen the old bat watching him with Dawn, and Dawn had a black eye from their last sparing session in the park. They have to be from CPS or whatever New York City's version called themselves. He cursed his being the only one available with the necessary research skills to come on this trip. "The manager called you, right?"

"Yes he did, Mr. Winchester. Would you be willing to answer a few questions for us?" John nodded; it always started out the same way. "Thank you." The woman said as her partner wandered about the room. John kept an eye on the man as he did so. "Mr. Winchester we're with the NYPD's special victims unit." The woman's statement grabbed John's attention and he immediately thanked God that he wasn't here on a hunting trip because if he was the whole room would look like a demented psycho's shrine. It was at that point that everything went to hell. The male detective opened the bathroom door while John's back was turned. That normally wouldn't have been a problem except that Dawn had just finished her shower. She was also armed with her sawed off shotgun. None of the Winchester's went unarmed anywhere if they could help it, not even to the bathroom. Of course most of the time those weapons were more of the defense against supernatural type, like Dean's amulet, but Dawn had just gone straight to her shower and hadn't bothered to disarm before getting undressed. So when a strange man opened the door to the bathroom and her father hadn't stopped him, she grabbed her gun from off the back of the toilet and shot him straight in the chest without bothering to get anything to cover herself first. The detective fell backwards out of the doorway and Dawn slammed the door shut before grabbing her clothes. Fortunately for the detective, the only thing the shotgun was loaded with was rock salt.

When Dawn warily opened the door, leading with the shotgun like John had taught her, she found the man lying on the floor with John holding a gun on him and a woman holding a gun on John. The woman and John were arguing about something, so she turned her shotgun on the woman. "Dad, what's going on?"

John ignored Dawn in favor of his argument with the woman. "I still haven't seen any id, lady. All I know for a fact is that the two of you dress nice and he just tried to walk into the bathroom where my daughter was taking a shower. If you really are cops, you should have shown me some id by now, and if the manager had called you, you should have known Dawn was in there."

Olivia Benson cursed her partner's timing. She had just been about to pull her badge out when he had opened the door. "Are you just going to let my partner bleed to death on the floor?" She asked, hoping that would make this potential kidnapper back off a bit.

John and Dawn both snorted. "The only thing in that shotgun is rock salt lady. He isn't going to die, just feel like he wants to for a while, and in my opinion that's what he deserves for trying to walk in on a fifteen year old girl taking a shower."

"Dad didn't give anybody permission to open that door. He wouldn't do that until I was out and dressed. Your pal over there didn't knock, so he deserves what he gets." Dawn stated boldly. She didn't care who he was, he was a strange man and he had tried to see her naked. That was all that mattered to her.

Olivia sighed, this was not her day. She pulled out her identification and showed it to the gentleman and his daughter. Whoever she was, she certainly wasn't the kidnapping victim they were looking for. As John put away his pistol and took the shotgun from Dawn, Elliot sat up and began to curse. "You sure are fast on the draw kid."

"Because you fired an illegal weapon at a police officer we're going to have to take you in." Olivia stated. She really didn't want to bring this one up with her captain. Dawn countered this with going over to her backpack and shoving a special permit at the detective. "Well, Elliot, she's got a permit for the shotgun and it looks legal to me."

"There is no way in hell I'm going to press charges, Liv. But we still need to take them downtown so we can tell the captain how I got hurt. I think some of my ribs are cracked." Before he could say another word, Dawn was at his side running her hands over his shirt.

"If any of them are cracked, it's only one or at most two. The rest are heavily bruised." She told him matter of factly. John smiled at her competent medic skills.

"Mr. Winchester, would you come downtown and help my partner explain himself to my captain?" Olivia glared at Elliot, she'd give a lot to be able to relive the last twenty minutes.

John nodded. "Dawn, finish getting dressed and don't forget your books. We'll probably be there a while."

Down at the stationhouse, the other detectives were trying there best not to laugh in Elliot's face as he explained what had happened to the captain. "Mr. Winchester, it is obvious why my detective is not pressing charges." He threw Elliot a disgusted look. "May I ask why your daughter has a shotgun in the bathroom with her though?" It was a very odd place to have a shotgun in his opinion.

"My family hasn't lived in the best places over the years Captain. I have two sons, both of them older than Dawn. Both of them have been abducted when they were kids by pedophiles. It was only because they were able to fight that they were able to survive. I'm not going to take a chance with my daughter, that's why she has the gun and a few other weapons, all of them legal and ok'd by the police where we live now. As for why she had the gun in the bathroom with her that's because she didn't want to wait for her shower and took the gun with her so I'd clean my gun first rather than make her do hers. We'd just gotten back from the target range where we were practice shooting."

"Why did you think that the manager had sent us?" Olivia asked.

Dawn snorted, "Because he's a dirty old man who thinks I'm either an under aged hooker or Dad's beating me because I got a black eye when we were sparing or both." She was utterly disgusted with the jerk who leered at her when he thought no one was looking. "I think he gets off on it or something." She muttered as she continued reading in her Latin book.

The officers looked at each other. "He wouldn't be that stupid, would he?" Olivia wondered out loud.

"Go find out." Her captain ordered. "Thank you for your time Mr. Winchester."

The arrest of the motel manager for kidnapping and rape of an under aged girl was all over the news the next morning. By then John and Dawn Winchester were well on their way back to Sunnydale with the information that Giles had sent them after. John hoped that Dawn didn't want to go to a university in New York after she graduated. He wanted to avoid that town for a while.


End file.
